


Journey's End

by scgirl_317



Category: Hornblower (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scgirl_317/pseuds/scgirl_317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of one journey marks the beginning of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey's End

Will had ferried souls for almost fifty years. He had seen scoundrels and soldiers, pirates and gentlemen, young and old. Some were resigned to their fate, others could not accept it. But in all his years, Will had seen few who had such peace at their mortal demise. And yet, the young man who had boarded his ship had just that. This peaked Will’s interest.

The young man wore the uniform of an officer in the Royal Navy. He had a look in his eyes that did not fit with his young age; he could not be much more than twenty, but his eyes belied a hard life.

Will ordered the crew to set the ship about, setting sail for Davy Jones’ Locker. Once they were under way, he approached the young man. Will had noticed that he had busied himself with helping the crew get the ship under way. He was an experienced sailor, that much was evident.

“What’s you’re name?” Will asked him.

“Kennedy,” he replied, looking out over water as the _Dutchman_ glided over the waves.

“You were an officer in His Majesty’s Navy, weren’t you?”

“Fourth leftenant of His Majesty’s Ship _Renown_ ,” Kennedy replied. “They at least buried me at sea. It was more than I’d hoped for.”

“Why’s that?” Will asked.

“I died responsible for pushing my captain down into the hold. I didn’t, but someone had to take the blame, and I was already as good as dead.”

Will was impressed. Few would willingly take the blame for something they didn’t do, especially when it was an offense worthy of hanging in the Royal Navy.

“That was a brave thing to do.”

Kennedy chuffed out a laugh, “I didn’t have much of a choice. If I hadn’t, my best friend would have been blamed. I couldn’t let that happen. Horatio is too good an officer for the gallows.”

“You’re a good friend to sacrifice yourself like that,” Will said. “You’re a good sailor, I can see that. If you wish to stay aboard the _Dutchman_ after we reach our destination, you’ll have a place.”

“Thank you, Captain Turner,” Kennedy nodded his thanks. He looked back out over the water, “You know, the happiest times I can remember were when I was at sea with Horatio.”

“Well, let’s hope I don’t meet him any time soon,” Will said, patting Kennedy on the shoulder before turning away.

Yes, he had seen a multitude of people in his years captaining the _Flying Dutchman_. There were some he was sad to see leave, and some he was glad to be rid of. Even fewer had stayed, Will’s father among them. Will was unsure what Kennedy’s final choice would be, but he already knew. He would be sorry to see Kennedy leave.


End file.
